


Urges

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Comms [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brainwashing, Breeding, Couch Sex, Crying, FFXIII, Final Fantasy - Freeform, First Time, Illegal Activities, Kink, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Smut, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Non-Con, Underage Rape, Underage Sex, am I right, empty threats, go hard or go home, im going to hell, non-con, or burn me, this is so much sin, throw me away, trigger warning, underage anal sex, underage kink, unprotected anal sex, unprotected sex, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: {{Anonymous comm}}After being released by PSICOM, Snow figures out they'd brainwashed him into getting aroused by young boys. Despite wanting to resist the new thoughts in his head, he's unable to stop himself when an opportunity turns up at his door.{{{PLEASE HEED THE TAGS AND WARNINGS}}}





	Urges

For the most part, it was all a blur in Snow’s mind. He could briefly remember being strapped to the gurney, he could remember the sting of needles in his arms and fazing in and out of consciousness. He couldn’t remember the faces and he couldn’t remember anything that was said. The one thing Snow was sure of, was that he’d been captured by PSICOM soldiers and they’d said something about him being the perfect test subject. That was all he’d understood before whatever drug they’d put into his system had made him pass out. He’s not really aware of time nor does he have proper spatial awareness while he’s their captive. It doesn’t help that they seem to continue to put him under some form of anaesthesia.

Maybe it’s week, maybe it’s only a few days Snow has no idea, but eventually, he wakes up and somehow, he’s home. Every part of him feels filthy and violated. But one look at his body and there’s no tell that he’d spent any time trapped by the soldiers. Any marks that would be left from needles are healed over, and he can’t find any wounds to his body. It was almost like it never happened. For three days he goes like that, feeling completely normal and wondering if maybe he was just dreaming, or maybe he was just crazy, and it never happened. There’s no tells of it and he doesn’t feel any different, so part of his mind tells him it was all just some fucked up dream and that he was fine.

Then something weird happens. He’s out on the beach of Bodhum, trying to relax because despite how much he’s tried to convince himself it was all in his head, he’s still on edge. There’s a bunch of kids right on the shoreline, playing around together in the shallow water. Snow’s attention gets drawn to them by their cheerful squeals. He watches as one of the little boys scoops up some water, throwing it at the others as he laughs. Snow’s gut feels like it twists and tightens, his mind whirling at the sudden wave of arousal that crashes over his body. It completely throws him off, and he finds that part of him almost _longs_ to be able to get his hands on the little boy.

Snow’s quick to get himself back home where he sorts himself out. It’s the most unsatisfying orgasm of his life, and even once it’s over he still has no idea what’d just happened. He doesn’t leave his apartment for two days.

It’s late in the evening, nearly a week after the beach incident and Snow’s keeping himself indoors for the night. Usually, he’d be at the bar for a few drinks, maybe try and get himself a hook up for the night but he isn’t feeling it for once. He’s been feeling pretty shitty since he can’t seem to stop popping boners out in public. It’s become quite a burden that he wishes he knew how to fix or overcome.

Snow’s slouched into his couch, feet propped up on the coffee table as he plays a video game. He’s got some music playing rather loud and considering it’s a Friday night, he knows he shouldn’t have too many people in the complex complaining about it since the college kids two floors up will be basically fucking up half the building with their party. So, he’s surprised to hear someone banging on his door. He sighs to himself, hesitating for a moment and thinking maybe he’ll just ignore it. But the knocking starts up again, more urgently and he caves.

He chucks the controller onto the table and pads over to the door, rubbing at his face with a low rumble in his chest. He opens the door, fully expecting to see some middle-aged or old person ready to complain about the noise. Instead, there’s a kid, probably just shy of ten years old standing there, dressed rather nice for his age. Snow’s grip on the doorframe tightens when the kid looks up at him with a confused frown, his gut twisting up in arousal.

“Sorry Mister, I uh… I have the wrong room.” The kid mumbles, dropping his gaze like he’s embarrassed but not turning away to run off like Snow would have thought. Snow just stares, swallowing thickly as he tries to get himself to tell the kid it’s fine and he can go on his way. But he _can’t_. And before he even really knows what he’s doing, he’s checking the corridors and grabbing hold of the kid's arm, dragging him into his apartment as he slams the door shut behind him. The kid struggles in Snow’s hold, clearly panicked as Snow pushes him away from the door, standing himself between it and the boy.

“Aren’t you a bit young to be going to a party like that?” Snow asks, having to raise his voice a little to be heard over his music. He crosses his arms over his chest and gives the kid a once over.

His pants are already far too tight and he can’t figure out why but part of him wants to devour the kid. It’s like he’s drawn to little boys. The realisation isn’t as farfetched in his mind as it should be. PSICOM’s morals were pretty fucked most of the time, he’s more surprised that’s the worst they could do.

The kid shrinks into himself, dropping his head as he plays with his fingers. “M-my sister said I could go. I-I’m sorry Mister. I’ll go home.”

Snow was not expecting that. Honestly, that this point he’s not sure what he’s expecting. He stares the kid down for a moment before he smirks and slowly saunters toward the kid. “You’re pretty naughty for even wanting to go to a party like that. Naughty boys need to be punished.”

 _What was he thinking?_ He didn’t care, because the kid looked so good, standing there, chewing his lip as small shakes rack through his body.

“I-I’m sorry.” The kid sniffs. Snow smirks and leans over the kid, grabbing his chin to tilt the boys head up so that he was looking at him.

“I really should tell your parents, but, I’m feeling nice. You be good for me, and no one has to find out.” Snow offers, raising his eyebrow. The kid obviously doesn’t have the proper concept of a deal, but no one wants to get in trouble with mom and dad at that age.

“O-okay.” The boy nods, clearly still scared, but definitely curious too. Curiosity really did do more than kill the cat.

Snow tugs the boy toward him without a second thought and presses his lips firmly to the kids. The kid tenses up completely, making a distraught noise as he tries to fight out of Snow’s hold. He’s too small and Snow all too easily picks him up as he forces his tongue past the kids little pink lips and licks into his mouth. The kid bites his tongue, which should piss him off more than it arouses him, but it doesn’t. He pulls back, his smirk filled with venom as he chuckles. The kid stares wide-eyed at him as he squirms in Snow’s arms.

“You don’t want to get in trouble now, do you?” Snow leers. He’s pleased when the kid slowly shakes his head, even though Snow can see that he’s holding back tears. Snow clicks his tongue and carries the kid over to the couch. “Good.”

He turns the kid around and folds him over the arm of his couch, grabbing hold of the kids pants and rips them off the kid’s body. The kid shouts and tries to scramble away, but Snow holds his hips pressed into the arm, so the kid can’t go anywhere as he uselessly claws at the couch cushions. Like this, the kids little cock is trapped between his legs, barely visible as it presses against the arm of the couch. Snow smirks as he roughly spreads the kid’s tiny ass cheeks.

“P-please don’t h-hurt me.” The kid sobs, looking over his shoulder with tears running down his cheeks now. Snow licks his lips before he brings one hand up to his mouth, staring right back at the kid as he sucks on his thumb.

“I told you, naughty boys get punished.” Snow mumbles after he pulls his thumb from his mouth with a wet pop. He drops his hand to the kid’s ass again and circles the pad of his thumb over the kid’s rim. The kid wails again, the music drowning out the sound easily when Snow shoves his thumb roughly into the kid’s hole.

“Fuck that’s tight.” Snow grunts. He roughly and without any sort of care for the kid’s wellbeing fucks his thumb in and out of his tiny body, pulling all kinds of noises from him. The kid grips the couch tightly as he cries and something about the struggle makes Snow even harder, which he didn’t think was possible.

Snow twists his thumb and presses it hard against the kids prostate and he watches with a small groan as the kid’s tiny cock dribbles the slightest bit of pre-come while his screams meet Snow’s ears. He continues to work his thumb into the kid until his screams simmer down into nothing but weak sobs. He pulls his thumb out of the kid's hole as he leans over his tiny body, fumbling around between the couch cushions for the little bottle of lube he knows is there. For convenience reasons, obviously.

Snow pops open the cap and pours a generous amount directly onto and in the kid’s hole. He holds the kid’s cheeks apart with one hand as he works two fingers into the kid. It’s a tight squeeze and the kid tenses up as he cries louder but Snow manages to force his fingers into the kid’s body. He roughly fucks the boy with his fingers, scissoring him open as best he can when the kids tighter than anything Snow has ever felt. He hasn’t got all night, eventually, someone will come looking for the kid, so he doesn’t bother with opening him up much more. As he pulls his fingers back he gets a good look at the boy’s wet hole, feeling his cock twitch at the sight.

Snow collects up the lube again as he drops his jeans, and lathers his cock with a generous amount, knowing he’ll need some extra for how tight the kid still is. He strokes his cock slowly, looking the kid over as he starts to claw at the couch again. Snow clicks his tongue and reaches over the kid to grip his short hair in his hand. He tugs the kids head back roughly, pulling a startled cry from the boy. He steps up to him and presses the head of his cock against the boy’s rim, grinding slowly into him.

“P-please st-top.” The kid sobs pathetically, his legs shaking and knuckles turning white from how hard he grips the couch.

“It doesn’t hurt for long,” Snow promises in a low purr. “You’ll feel good before this is over.”

Snow pushes his hips forward, there’s a moment of resistance from the boy’s tight hole before his cock pops past the tight ring of muscle. The kid screams, crying out so loud that maybe someone close enough might have heard him and Snow has to reach up and shove two fingers into the kid's mouth to shut him up. The kid continues to wail and fight against Snow’s hold, but with nowhere to go, all he was doing was putting himself through more pain as he fidgeted. It felt amazing for Snow, having him clench more and wriggle around on his cock so he doesn’t make him stop.

Snow tightens his hold on the kids hip as he presses his fingers down hard on the kid's tongue, making him gag softly when his fingers slip too far back in his mouth. The kid finally stops moving and he’s reduced to pathetic sobbing as Snow slowly rolls his hips against the kid’s ass. He was so mind-blowingly tight that Snow couldn’t even focus properly. All he could think about was the heat around his cock. He pulls back, moaning loud when the kid clenches more from the uncomfortable feeling. Snow thrusts back into the kid hard and his composure breaks.

He drops forward over the kid, pulling his fingers from the kid's mouth as he braces his hands on the couch, boxing the kid in. His head feels like it spins from how tight the kid is and without a second thought, starts to pound the boy into the arm of the couch. The kid's cries become background noise in Snow’s mind as he’s overwhelmed by the pleasure. His eyes roll back, his hands fist into the couch cushions as tight as they can, and his hips seem to move on their own in an uncoordinated pattern.

“Fuck kid.” Snow moans, panting heavily as his unfocused gaze stares across the room. His mouth hangs open with his heavy breathing and part of his mind is aware of the fact that he’s starting to drool, but he doesn’t do anything about it. He thrusts as hard and fast as he can into the kid, completely disregarding the fact that he’d probably ruining the kid's hole.

He drops his head and tries to refocus his eyes. He watches his cock slamming into the kid’s body, watches as the kid’s tight ass cheeks give a slight jiggle with every push into his body. He notices how red the kid’s ass has become from the abuse of his own body pounding into him. Part of Snow’s mind wishes that this kid _wasn’t_ a kid so that he could swap places and have the boy fuck his own brains out. The kid’s noises have delved from pained screaming to what Snow can only place as pleasured moans. He adjusts the angle of his thrusts and his cock brushes the kid’s prostate. The boy cries out, throwing his head back as he pants and Snow groans, cursing under his breath as his own eyes fall closed from how good it feels to have the kid’s body start to properly open up for him even as he still clenches.

Snow reaches up again, shoving his fingers roughly into the kid's mouth once more to force him to suck on the digits. It doesn’t take much for the kid to get them coated fully in spit and so Snow pulls them back quickly. He stands up straight again and slows the thrusting of his hips long enough to work his fingers into his own hole. He moans again at the stretch, wishing he had _something else_ to fuck himself with as he builds up his pace again. It’s an awkward angle like this and so he frees his foot from the crumpled heap of his jeans and lifts it to rest his foot beside the kid’s body on the couch. He continues to pound into the kid as hard as he can, but like this, he can finger himself better. It’s not quite enough, it’s still too awkward for him to be able to finger his prostate properly but his fingers do brush past it teasingly every few thrusts and it’s like heaven.

“O-oh fu-uck.” Snow pants, tipping his head back as the light brush of his fingers causes his vision to white out. The only time he’s ever been this hard was after he’d been worked up for hours before he was pounded into the floor, leaving him a drooling, moaning mess.

The pleasure is so overwhelming that not only does he continue to drool lightly, but tears form at the corners of his eyes as his mouth falls open wider and a string of white noise falls from his mouth. The kids still sobbing, but he’s moaning louder with Snow as he puts more force into his thrusts. Much to Snow’s surprise, he feels the kid start to push back against his cock and it’s enough to push him over the edge.

“H-holy shit, fuck, fuck, oh g-god kid, fuck!” Snow shouts, hips stuttering as he fucks his fingers harder into his body and he comes. The kid moans softly as Snow’s come fills his ass. Snow slumps over the kid’s body, panting heavily as he rests his head against the kid’s tiny back. He pulls back, watching his cock slip from the kid’s body and his come dribbles from the kids gaping and raw hole. He notices that the kids come all over the arm of the couch, his tiny cock still twitching and dribbling lightly as he goes completely limp against the arm of the couch.

“Oh fuck.” Snow rests his hands on either side of the kid’s body, leaning down to kiss the kids back softly. “You did so good, fuck you felt amazing kid.” He praises.

The kid whimpers and lifts his head, tears streaking his face as he stares up at Snow. Something snaps in Snow mind, the realisation of what he’d just done crashing down on him like a wave. He stares wide-eyed at the kid, forces himself to stand straight and back up. The kid looks wreaked, covered in come, sweat and tears. Snow swallows thickly and as much as he wants to get the kid out of here before _whatever_ just happened has a chance to rear its ugly head again, he feels like he has to look after the boy now. He swallows again and carefully steps up to the kid and rests his hand lightly on the kid’s tender ass.

“Are you okay?” He asks, and the kid blinks up at him in confusion. The kid shakes his head slowly and Snow’s gut twists. “Don’t move.”

He turns and rushes off for the bathroom. He returns with a cool washcloth and carefully cleans up the kid with it before he dresses the kid properly again and carefully sits him back on the couch, grimacing when the kid does. He pulls on his own pants and sits himself at a safe distance from the kid, staring across the room as the kid stares back at him, clearly still scared.

“I-I w-want to g-go home.” The kid hiccups. Snow bites the inside of his cheek and screws his eyes shut. He can’t force the kid to stay here. He looks back to the kid and tries to calm the racing of his own heart. He finds he has nothing to say and just gives the kid a firm nod. The boy jumps up from the couch and runs for the door, his gait awkward and uncomfortable from the pain in his ass. Snow watches him leave and the moment the doors slamming shut he drops his head forward into his hands and pulls on his hair.

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
